Candy Necklace
by badmoonrisingccr
Summary: Part of the Short and Sweet series. If you've been following the candy, you know what this story will hold. WARNING: heavy Wincest.


**DISCLAIMER: **Own nothing

_So I have decided that I was writing WAYY too much sad fics, so therefore I decided to write another one for (what I have just now decided to call) **The Short and Sweet Series**. Lol, kinda fits, huh? For those of you who have yet to read anything else from the series (I'm using mind control right now to tell you to go and read them after this one) these are the others in the series so far. **Jawbreaker **was the first of the series, followed by **Sweetarts. **You don't have to read them in any order because they are basically just one shots. Cheers!_

* * *

"Get me some Jolly Ranchers!" Dean yelled from his position of one arm on the headrest of the seat and leaning towards the passenger seat window. Sam walked away shaking his head.

Dean flicked on the volume and nodded to the beat of AC/DC. He was humming when Sam finally made his way back to the car. He opened the door, folded himself into the cramped space and tossed the packet of candy at his brother.

"Do you think for once that you could eat a decent meal? I'm getting kinda sick of Twinkies." Sam mumbled as he shut the door and Dean started the Impala back up.

Dean shoulder checked before pulling back out onto the highway and gave his brother a funny look. "I've never seen you eat a Twinkie."

Sam gave him a look that said 'it's beside the point', and took out a bottle of coke from the small shopping bag he had come back from the 24 hour food store with. "Are we ever going to eat food that isn't microwavable?"

"Sam." Dean ripped open the small package and took out one of the singular wrapped candies. He took his time unwrapping it and popped it in his mouth before turning to his brother once again. "You sound like you're five again." He scrunched up his face and made his voice more feminine. "I don't want pizza pops anymore!"

"I did not sound like that…and we had been eating them for three months straight." He looked out the window and proceeded to ignore Dean altogether.

After twenty minutes of trying to get Sam's attention with the sucking noises that he was making with his candy, Dean sighed and leaned over to peer in Sam's bag.

"What else did you buy in there anyways?"

"Huh?" Sam, the jerk who had apparently started to fall asleep whilst listening to Dean's sucking noises, turned his head. "Oh." He sat up straighter. "Nothing really. Some more pop, a bag of Doritos…" He stopped.

"What?" Dean looked at him funny when he stopped.

"Nothing."

Knowing his brother well, Dean snatched the bag away and grabbed the last thing in the bag…he held it up. "You gotta be kidding me."

Sam snatched the small packet before Dean could stop him. "It's nothing."

"Sam you do _not_ eat candy, unless it's somehow on my body." Sam turned away to hide the rush of red flowing up his cheeks. "So what the hell are you doing with a candy necklace?"

"Look," Sam took in a heavy breath and exhaled. "You said that we were going to this club, to try and talk to the local girls about this 'predator' that's been snatching women."

Dean waited for him to continue…he didn't. "Yeah, and what the hell does that have to do with you buying a candy necklace, dude?"

"They're college girls, right?"

"Yeah, I think I already said that when we discussed this plan."

Sam nodded. "Okay, well when the guys and me used to go out we'd all where candy necklaces…Dude, you cannot tell me that you didn't know."

Dean held up his hands on the wheel. "Know what?"

"Dean," Sam gave him a look that almost, _almost_, called him an idiot. "That's the way that you pick up chicks at a bar. You know, you where a candy necklace and they freaking flock to you."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Huh." He seemed to consider that. "You know I always thought that the guys wearing those were completely gay."

Sam started laughing.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe that you're actually wearing that."

Sam smiled. "You'll see, Dean."

Dean looked Sam up and down as the stood in the line to get into the small night club. He had to admit there was just something different about the way that he looked. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, normal, and a dark, moss green t-shirt…also normal. But he just looked…sexier?

Was that even possible? Dean shook his head. "Whatever, dude."

When they got into the club, everything happened like it usually did. Dean walked up to the bar and was flanked by three girls, two whom didn't even look near old enough to be in the club. And Sam stood awkwardly in a corner...but three things hit Dean all at once.

One, Sam was not in a corner.

Two, Sam was on the dance floor

Three, he was surrounded by women…three of which were currently nibbling on his neck.

Dean had felt jealousy before, but what he was feeling right at that moment came near close to rage. Because he, Dean Winchester, actually felt threatened. He stood up off the stool. "Excuse me ladies."

He walked onto the dance floor, making sure to stay behind Sam. He came up behind him and, without touching any other part of his body, bit the back of Sam's neck, taking a piece of candy with him…then he walked away, or more or less towards the bathroom.

Sam had known exactly who had bitten him on the back of his neck…in the exact spot that always got him…well, the fact was that Dean was the only person who knew that spot.

He turned in time to catch Dean walking off the dance floor and towards the bathroom. Sam grinned, thinking that it would be excellent revenge to make him wait…just a little while.

"Ladies," He said with reverence. "How about just one more dance?" They didn't say anything, only purred and moved in closer.

By the time the song ended, Sam was winded and smiled reluctantly at the women that were surrounding him. "Sorry, girls, gotta give a guy a break." They all whined in disappointment.

He slipped out and headed towards the bathroom. It was in the very back and very secluded. As he was opening the door a hand snaked out and grabbed his collar to haul him inside.

"That was not very nice, Sammy." Dean whispered harshly as he shoved Sam into the farthest stale from the door. He threw Sam against the wall, slammed the metal door and flicked the lock. "Very cruel."

Sam grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Thought it was about time that I got you back…besides, I told you. I gave you fair warning about what would happen. It's not my fault you didn't believe me."

Dean's eyes narrowed right before he grabbed Sam's hips and yanked Sam towards him, claiming Sam's lips in a bruising manner. His hands began to wonder under Sam's shirt, the roughness causing Sam to hiss.

Dean broke the kiss and laughed. "What's the matter, Sammy? Can't take it rough?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Please, Dean, I invented rough."

Dean barked out a laugh and went back to biting and teasing Sam. Every so often he would hear Sam hiss again and let up a little. There was no fun in actually hurting the kid.

After ten minutes he heard Sam let out another hiss and Dean looked up from his position of kneeling in front of Sam and licking his stomach. "Jesus, Sam, I'm not being that rough."

Sam shook his head, finding words hard to string together. "It's not that." He grinded his hips into Dean's chest. "Have you ever had a fantasy that you just never thought would happen?" He panted.

Dean smiled. "I've had a couple, yeah." He licked the inside of Sam's belly button. "What's yours, Sam?"

Sam shuttered. "I've always wanted to fuck in a public bathroom."

Dean's eyes flashed at Sam's words. He loved it when he could make Sam get so out of control that he talked dirty. "Why would you wanna do that so bad, Sammy?"

Sam groaned and let his head fall back against the tilled wall. "Cause it's so illegal."

Dean grinned and popped the snap on Sam's jeans. "Then today's your lucky day, Sammy, cause you happen to be making out with the all time rule breaker. I excel in all things illegal."

He made quick work of yanking down Sam's jeans and his following. But he paused when the head of his dick was at Sam's entrance. "You sure you're ready for this?"

Sam groaned. "Dean. Please. Fuck. Me."

Without another word Dean pushed his hips forward. Dean let out a guttural choke and Sam moaned….And the bathroom door opened. They both froze.

They heard shoes moving sluggishly along the floor. The guy was most definitely wasted. The door slammed shut beside them.

Sam's eyes found Dean's and he grinned deviously. He rocked his hips on Dean's cock and Dean's eyes closed and his lips compressed. Sam rocked three more times before Dean's eyes snapped open and gave him a look that said 'you asked for it'.

He grabbed Sam's hips and started pumping, hard. Dean noted that Sam's face was becoming flushed, fast, and he was biting his lip. The moment that Sam opened his mouth Dean shoved his hand over it. The muffled moan would have been heard to anyone that was in the bathroom…anyone sober anyways.

Luckily for them the guy in the next stall was probably passed out.

Dean pumped once more and felt himself let go. He grabbed the back of Sam's neck and hauled him forward to crush his lips to Sam's. He let go, removed the necklace from Sam's throat, and looked down at Sam.

He grinned and took a bite of one of the candies. "Told you only gays wore candy necklaces."

Sam swatted his ass as he was pulling up his pants.

* * *

_lolhaha, god love candy necklaces! Am I making candy easier to eat? It sure is for me...in fact, while I'm watching Supernatural now...I find myself craving candy._


End file.
